1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to club reminder devices and more particularly pertains to a new club reminder device for reminding a golfer to return all of his or her golf clubs to a golf bag after a golf hole is completed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of club reminder devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device reminding a golfer to verify that all golf clubs are accounted for in a manner that is efficient, inexpensive and non-obtrusive. Further, the device should not require alteration of the golf bag used by the golfer.